


Denied

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, M/M, Mentions of Cock Cage, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Kili’s games could be cruel sometimes, but Thorin couldn’t find it in himself to deny him. For one, he actually enjoyed being ordered around.





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still here! Just (a) stressed out, (b) taking ambitious projects at work and in fandoms, and (c) finding Stardew Valley. Uh, yeah. But look what I’ve got for peace offering!

“Harder!” Kili demanded.

Cliché though it was, Thorin couldn’t refuse the order, not when he had Kili pinned under him, moaning noisily as he eagerly rocked back against Thorin’s impatient thrusts and forward to his stroking hand around his dripping cock. Growling, Thorin complied, slamming into the wet grip of Kili’s hole until he couldn’t form any word anymore and just took the fucking prettily, gasping and writhing under Thorin’s bigger body. Unable to resist, Thorin nibbled on the flushed skin of Kili’s neck and chest. Below him, Kili gasped when his lips found a nipple. Thorin laved at it hungrily with his tongue and groaned when Kili’s fingers wound into his messy hair to pull him close. Again, he couldn’t deny Kili and drew the bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around its tip and sucking it, making Kili tighten around him. Thorin closed his eyes, feeling his release approaching. He snapped his hips forward almost without thought, only caring to find orgasm. His balls tightened the louder and tighter Kili got, the slick vice of his body drawing precum that was already spilling heavily inside him. Thorin buried his face in Kili’s chest as he rutted harder into Kili, completion sitting heavily at the base of his throbbing cock.

Suddenly, Kili gasped. He stilled and his tight passage tightened even more around Thorin’s cock. The flushed cock in Thorin’s hand jerked and spurted thick ropes of cum. Pearly seed painted their bellies, helped along by Thorin’s pumping hand. His own release only a couple of thrusts away, Thorin withdrew to slam back into Kili’s milking hole. However, Kili wound his legs around his hips with surprising swiftness, pulling him forward with a satisfying smack and keeping him in place, buried deep inside him as he came down from his orgasm.

“Stop,” Kili gasped out.

Thorin growled in protest but had no choice but to comply, Kili’s hold around him too tight to remove without cooperation. Not having any choice, he continued to stroke Kili’s softening cock as his own erection throbbed angrily in Kili’s clenching hole, the silky walls stroking him temptingly while he couldn’t even ground his hips to get more of the sinful stimulation. He was pressed too close to Kili, buried as deep as possible in the warmth of his body. It was usually where Thorin loved to be, but not when his entire being was gearing up for a release he couldn’t get, his body trembling slightly with the urge to continue pounding into Kili. Meanwhile, Kili was smiling blissfully right below him, sighing in satisfaction when he was wrung dry and Thorin pulled his hand away. Lazily, he unwound his legs from around Thorin’s hips. But, if Thorin expected permission to continue his desperate fucking, he would be disappointed.

“Get out of me,” Kili ordered, grinning.

Thorin glared at him but did as he was told. His cock was dark red and throbbing and slick with lube when he pulled out of Kili’s puffy hole. His nerves were still alight, still anticipating that orgasm that was just a few hard thrusts away. The sight of Kili’s gaping hole didn’t help. He moaned when the flared head of his cock brushed against the stretched ring. A bead of precum rose to his tip as he imagined slipped back inside the grasping channel, pounding into Kili until they were both breathless and Thorin filled him with his thick cum. However, Kili slipped out of the bed quickly before Thorin could be tempted to thrust into him again. Thorin rolled onto his back on the bed and groaned in dismay. For a second, Thorin considered using the chance to quickly stroke himself to completion. It wasn’t quite the same as coming inside Kili, but an orgasm was still an orgasm. But the last time he had done that, Kili had denied him any gesture of affection, from sex to kisses, and banished him from their bedroom. Those two cold weeks of sleeping in the guest bedroom had taught Thorin well that when Kili ordered him to stop, he must obey, no matter how desperate to come he was.

And he was very desperate to come! It had been almost a week since Kili toyed with him. Every night he made Thorin fuck him until he came and then ordered him to stop before he could come. A couple of days he even made Thorin sucked him off in the morning before he went to work, his fingers messing Thorin’s carefully combed hair as Thorin knelt in front of him and let Kili use his mouth lazily, his trembling hand slowly touching himself thorough his slacks by Kili’s cruel order. Then, once he had come, he pushed Thorin out of the door, messy hair, puffy lips, hard cock and all. Just last night, he had Thorin rim him while he slowly touched himself, chuckling breathlessly while Thorin ruminated in desperation on how much he wished to fill that tight hole with his cum as his own hard cock pressed desperately against silky sheet. Perhaps Thorin should suggest buying a cock cage. It would be far less cruel than Kili’s games.

Thorin closed his eyes and thought of unsavory things to will away his erection, knowing that he wouldn’t get release tonight. He heard Kili return to the room but resolutely ignored him even as the bed dip under Kili’s weight. He couldn’t help but bucked his hips, however, when Kili gave him one firm stroke, twisting his hand in the way that never failed to make stoke Thorin’s lust. A bead of cum rose to the sensitive tip of Thorin’s cock to be quickly swept away by Kili’s thumb, his nail lightly digging into the slit, making Thorin arch his back and moan, lust that had simmered down rose again, tingling his nerves and centering on his cock. Nothing came out of it, though. Kili quickly removed his hand, laughing, and settled on his side next to Thorin. Gritting his teeth as he tried to get rid of his arousal all over again, Thorin cracked his eyes open to glare at Kili.

“That was good,” Kili said a little breathlessly, grinning.

“For you maybe,” Thorin countered drily.

Kili laughed again, totally unrepentant, and drew him into a languid kiss. Thorin tried to resist him at first, refusing to part his lips to his teasing tongue. After these hellish days, this was the least he could do to get back at Kili. But, the soft noises Kili made and the gentle caresses on the side of his face made it impossible to hold onto the grudge for too long. Thorin caved in, kissing him in return. He carefully pulled Kili toward him, wanting to feel him close. It was slow and tender, nothing at all like what they just shared, but Thorin couldn’t find it within himself to mind too much. After a while, he even smiled as he caressed Kili’s damp skin. The pleased noise he had in response seemed to make up for some of his suffering.

When they finally decided to take this risk a couple of years ago, Thorin quickly discovered that he found Kili almost irresistible. In the past, it had been easy for him to deny his lovers affection, but with Kili it was a chore to resist touching him or be close to him. Whenever he could, he would kiss and touch Kili, and when he couldn’t, he wouldn’t be able to get the thought of it out of his head. Even now when he was frustrated and annoyed, he couldn’t help but tried to get closer to Kili. When Kili ended the kiss with a gentle peck on the corner of Thorin’s mouth, his eyes shone with deep affection Thorin knew he echoed. They were taking a dangerous risk. If anyone knew that they lived together not just because Thorin wanted to teach Kili how to succeed their family business, they would lose everything they had. Kili in particular found it difficult to hide it from everyone, but it was the only choice they had and the alternative of not taking the chance was unthinkable for them both. Thorin stroked Kili’s cheek with his knuckles and smiled tiredly. While he didn’t regret choosing this secret relationship, he regretted not being the best lover he could be. There were so many things he wanted to do for Kili that couldn’t do for fear of being found out. If obeying his orders in bed pleased Kili, then he would do it gladly. It wasn’t like he doesn’t like being told what to do for a change anyway. After spending all day and even all his life giving orders, there was something deeply liberating in having someone else making decisions for him.

Thorin frowned when he felt Kili’s hand drifted down his abdomen toward his flagging cock. He snatched it away before it could reach its destination and scowled when Kili grinned at him mischievously.

“One more round?”

“Absolutely not.”

They had another round.

* * *

Thorin felt he was going mad. It had been two weeks and Kili hadn’t let up his terrible game of repeatedly teasing him to the brink of orgasm and denying him release. His balls felt uncomfortable, too heavy and too full of cum Kili wouldn’t let him spill. Thorin was both surprised and annoyed that his biology hadn’t taken over and given him a much-needed wet dream, embarrassing morning be damned. The frustration left him increasingly irritable. It took him all of his professionalism not to snap at his employees and clients, but he could feel that his patience was thinning dangerously. One of these days he would make a blunder and his business would pay for it.

He considered asking Kili to end the torment. Kili might be playful, but he wasn’t unreasonable—he would understand if Thorin was worried about their private game affecting his work. But a part of him that loved having Kili taking charge resisted it. He really, _really_ wanted to please Kili. He wanted to see that satisfied and proud smile Kili gave him whenever he managed to obey his torturous orders perfectly. He longed to have Kili caressing him and whispering how good he had been while he recovered from whatever cruelty Kili inflicted on him. He was desperate for the explosive orgasm waiting for him at the end of every game. Thorin wanted to come, but he wanted to go on with this denial until Kili deemed it fit to allow him release even more.

Thorin stopped reading a document in front of him and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as desperate needs overcame his senses, not for the first time that day. His cock hardened in his slacks just from thinking about Kili and things he had done to him. A few of nights ago Kili had asked him to make love to him and Thorin had complied, rocking into his tight heat slowly and rolling his hips to make Kili gasp and whimper his name. While normally Thorin loved slow lovemaking as much as he loved fucking Kili until he could barely speak, this time it had been a torture. He had moaned and whined almost as much as Kili and had had to bury his face in Kili’s shoulder when his trembling body fought to keep a leisure pace. Kili’s whispered comfort and gentle strokes over his arms and back had barely helped. Thorin had nearly sobbed when Kili finally came after Thorin spent what felt like hours of inching toward a climax he couldn’t get.

A couple of days later Kili had demanded him to enter him and then kept still while Kili jerked himself off with sure strokes. The sensation of contracting warmth around his throbbing cock had been cruel enough, but Kili topped it off with an order to not touch him. Thorin had watched helplessly as below him Kili rolled his hips to take him deep and convulsed around him, and teased his nipples and balls before finally stroking his delectable cock, knowing hand sliding over lubed hardness. When Kili came, spilling heavily onto his belly and tightening around the thick hardness inside him, Thorin had groaned loudly as if he, too, was coming. But he hadn’t come. And neither had he come this morning when Kili unexpectedly knelt in front of him and took him into his mouth. The sensation of Kili’s tongue running on the sensitive veins of his erection and Kili’s wicked mouth closing over the head of his cock to suck on it hungrily had almost undone Thorin. He had shaken, leaning heavily against a wall as Kili bobbed his head and sucked him wetly as if he was hungry for Thorin’s cum. But, as before, he had stopped just as Thorin was losing control. While Thorin struggled to stay stand on his shaking legs, Kili carefully tucked him in again. A gentle kiss had been placed on the bulge on Thorin’s slacks before he was ushered to his car to miserably ruminate on yet another botched orgasm.

These memories didn’t help Thorin control himself at all. He frowned at the prominent bulge between his spread legs. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t dare touch himself even to adjust his cock, fearing he would come with the barest of caress. Even though it might be incidental, Kili would definitely be disappointed and the last thing Thorin want was to disappoint Kili. He would endure, even though he didn’t know how much longer he could deny his body the release it craved and how much longer his business could survive when he was at the brink of murdering anyone who didn’t immediately obey him. He was sure and proud of his self-control, but even he had his limits and Kili was definitely testing them.

The door to his office abruptly opened. Thorin’s snappish reprimand for his secretary for entering without knocking was silenced when he saw that it was Kili who had come. He was instantly alarmed, his mind cataloguing everything that could go wrong in both their private and professional lives, of which there were many. Did something happen in Kili’s department? Had Thorin made some mistake while working in his distracted state? Had someone found out about their relationship? Or worse, had something happened to Kili? Each possibility seemed worse than the last. Heart racing, he struggled to remain seated, knowing that if he stood up and hurry to Kili, he would lose any semblance of calmness. It seemed to take forever for Kili to close the door behind him, even though it had probably only taken seconds.

“What’s is it?” Thorin asked the second they were in privacy.

Kili grinned. “It’s fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then…”

“I want you to fuck me,” Kili interrupted him.

Despite his pressing needs, Thorin frowned at this request. “No. We’re at work,” he said firmly.

Kili tried to look disappointed but his gleaming eyes gave his glee away. “Well, that’s a pity because I was thinking I’d let you come if you’d fuck me now.”

Before Thorin could think of why that was still an inappropriate proposal regardless of the reward, his cock twitched in interest. His earlier desperation for Kili was returning tenfold at the promised orgasm. He could finally come? After these hellish weeks, he could finally have Kili’s tight hole milking his cock dry? His cock throbbed at the thought and Thorin felt precum seeped out from his cock, making his underwear even more uncomfortable than it already was. There was a voice of conscience in the back of his mind reminding him about his secretary just outside his office and the windows in his office. Nothing good could come out of people knowing his relationship with Kili. Their entire lives could be ruined and they could lose everything they had. The risks seemed to not worth something as base as orgasm. Thorin’s body rebelled at the thought of more delay, however. His hardness pushing uncomfortably against his slacks, demanding the release of the cum weighing his balls uncomfortably.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Kili shrugged even as his eyes lit up in mischief. “You can make me come with your cock later tonight. And tomorrow. And…”

“Come here,” Thorin growled.

Kili grinned and approached him. Thorin was only distantly aware that Kili hadn’t locked the door when he stood up and pulled Kili into a breathtaking kiss. He devoured Kili’s mouth, tangling their tongues and licking every inch of his warm cavern hungrily. Kili hummed into his mouth when he groped his ass, squeezing the plump cheek while grinding his cock against the erection in Kili’s trousers. His nerve endings were on fire and he could feel his throbbing cock spilling even more precum. He couldn’t resist slipping his finger between Kili’s cheeks, prodding around in search of the hole that had tempted him for too long. He knew he found it when Kili jerked sharply in his arms and spread his legs to allow his finger to press against him more firmly. Thorin pulled Kili closer to rock harder against his cock, his release building rapidly.

Kili broke the kiss with a moan. “So this is how you want it? I was thinking of having you come inside me,” he teased him.

Hearing this, Thorin quickly pulled away. He looked around, wondering where to fuck Kili while Kili took off his shoes, trousers, and suit jacket. The floor was hidden from view but uncomfortable for the hard fucking he wouldn’t be able to resist, though the thought of doing something so dirty and unrefined in his office was tempting. The couch was more comfortable but also more exposed to the windows and too close to the door to not be heard by his secretary. Thorin had once or twice clasped his hand over Kili’s mouth as he pounded into him when there were other people nearby, but he doubted his current control and he needed Kili to give him clear instructions this time. Frowning, he glanced at his sleek black chair but quickly dismissed the idea of having Kili ride him. He knew Kili enough that if he was given enough control, he would tease Thorin endlessly, just rolling his hips and grinding down until Thorin begged for mercy when what he wanted now was a quick orgasm. In the end, Kili, dressed only in a white shirt, made the decision by draping himself over Thorin’s desk, resting his head on his forearms and presenting his slick hole to him. Thorin groaned at the sight of the stretched ring of muscles, imagining Kili fingering himself open for him. It was one of his favorite sights, seeing Kili with greedy fingers in his tight ass, calling Thorin’s name like he wished his fingers were Thorin’s cock. Where had he prepared himself? Thorin’s cock twitched and drooled at the thought of him doing it in one of the restrooms, biting his lips to keep quiet as he bent over the toilet and worked his fingers into himself.

“Come on, Thorin,” he invited with a grin.

Thorin didn’t have to be told twice. He undid his slacks and freed his angry red cock. The tip was already very slick with precum and even more of it dribbled out as Thorin led it to Kili’s loosened entrance. He teased himself and Kili by running the flared head over the loosened entrance, making them both moan impatiently. Any thought of torturing Kili flew out of his head when the furled ring kisses his tip, closing over it as if trying to suck it in. Groaning helplessly, Thorin pushed into Kili’s welcoming heat, bottoming out in the rippling passage that parted easily around him in one smooth thrust, making Kili moan happily and arch his back. A deep flush spread over his golden body like he also had been denied pleasure for almost two weeks. Shaking, Thorin glanced down to see how Kili’s hole clutched the root of his cock. His trembling thumb caressed the stretched ring before he made a desperate sound and gripped Kili’s hips tightly.

He immediately set a punishing pace, pounding into Kili’s slick hole mercilessly. His balls smacked Kili’s taint with every hard push that reached so deep inside him that he gasped sharply every time Thorin bottomed out. Kili flung one arm under his head to the edge of the desk to keep himself steady, but it pulled him a touch too far from Thorin, so he pulled him back roughly onto his cock, almost making him cry out as his fleshy cheeks slapped against Thorin’s pelvis. The desk rocked in time with his hard thrusts and papers started to spill to the floor, but Thorin didn’t care. He held Kili’s hip tight enough to bruise to keep him in place while he rammed hard into his welcoming body that clutched desperately at every part of his cock it could grasp. The sight of Kili slack expression as he was rocked harshly back and forth and the little noises he made as his prostate was battered without mercy spurred Thorin on. He rutted into Kili with no finesse, his primal instinct taking over him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, drawn by the convulsing slick muscles around him. Grunting, he kicked Kili’s legs apart, opening him up more for his demanding cock.

Kili cried out when Thorin rammed into him, but quickly bit his lip to quiet himself. Without his hands to clamp over his mouth, he buried his face in his arms, whimpering as he looked at Thorin over his shoulder with glazed eyes. The sight of Kili at his mercy on his desk made Thorin’s cock jerk inside his slick channel. He shortened his thrusts, withdrawing slightly to slam back into Kili in rapid successions. A distant part of him wondered what would happen if anyone saw Kili draped over his messy desk while Thorin rutted away like a dog behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry too much when the end of his torment was near. Thorin threw his head back and moaned at the ceiling as he snapped his hips forward and backward, lost in instincts to take and take and take. Heat gathered at the bottom of his stomach, his balls drawing up, his body tensing in preparation of his release. He knew he wasn’t a minute away from coming.

“Touch me,” Kili gasped.

Somehow, through the haze of lust Thorin managed to slip his hand from Kili’s hip to his cock, finding it hard and weeping. Kili moaned when he grasped it and futilely tried to push into his tight grip. Thorin jerked his hips back roughly and pumped his cock quickly from root to tip without bothering to tease. In response, the hot tunnel around him went tighter. Seconds later, the cock twitched and warm cum covered his hand as Kili came with a whine. The muscles around Thorin’s cock spasm as Kili spurted ropes of pearly seed onto the floor, his body shuddering as Thorin kept fucking him with short thrusts through his orgasm. Thorin groaned, frustrated, his body refusing to cooperate despite being at the edge of release. He could feel it gathering low in his belly, tightening his muscles, making his cock ache in the best of ways. He wanted to come. He was _about_ to come. But he just couldn’t. No matter how he rammed into Kili, how Kili clenched around him hungrily, he just couldn’t.

As if realizing this, Kili sighed to him, “Come. Come inside me.”

And Thorin did. With one hard thrust, he finally spilled days’ worth of cum into Kili’s milking hole. The tension coiling at the base of his stomach finally released, ecstasy washing over him in long endless waves. Thorin was breathless, his entire being so focused on the pleasure that he finally had after the lengthy denial that his limbs shook. He gasped sharply, buried deep inside Kili as he came and came and came, coating Kili’s tender passage with thick seed. Panting and whimpering, Thorin lay down onto Kili’s sweaty back, his hands holding Kili’s hips in place. Involuntarily, he rolled and grounded his hips to release all his cum, not able to resist the clench of Kili’s hole. He trembled, overwhelmed by the strength of his release, the intense pleasure setting his nerves ablaze. Even when only dribbles came out of his cock, bliss still crashed over him with every minute caress of Kili’s muscles. His hips jerked forward sharply randomly as if he still tried to fuck Kili. Thorin whined quietly, desperate for he didn’t know what. Under him, Kili made soft soothing noises. His hand found Thorin’s and he laced their fingers together very gently as his body eased Thorin through his first orgasm in two weeks.

“Good man. You’ve been so good, always listening to me. You’ve been perfect for me,” Kili praised him gently. “Go on. Take what you need. You deserve it.”

Thorin sobbed as pride warmed his chest and he buried his face in Kili’s neck, kissing the damp skin and shirt in gratitude. His body gradually calmed down, slowing before stilling completely though still buried inside Kili. Distantly, he felt Kili kiss the side of his face, murmuring about how good he had been, what a good man he was. Days of frustration were suddenly worth it, not only because he hadn’t come this hard in a long time but also because he managed to complete the seemingly-impossible task Kili had set out for him. Thorin took his time resting on top of Kili, enjoying the warmth of Kili’s body and basking in his compliments. When the caress of Kili’s internal muscles began to hurt his sensitive cock, Thorin pulled away unsteadily, his legs struggling to support him. The sight of Kili’s loose entrance leaking his seed down his thighs made him moan quietly. He almost dropped to his knees to clean Kili up, but Kili stopped him.

“Leave it for now. I’ve missed having your cum in me,” he said breathlessly.

If Thorin were younger, these words would make him harden again, but he was much older than he liked to be and wanted nothing but rest. So, he sat back heavily on his chair and pulled Kili to his lap, ignoring how the cum would stain his dark slacks. Kili squirmed when his tender entrance met Thorin’s thick thigh but he didn’t resist being drawn into a deep slow kiss. Thorin held him close through it. Now that the fog of lust had disappeared from his mind, he regretted not holding Kili earlier. More than taking his pleasure thoughtlessly from Kili’s pliant body, Thorin loved having him in his arms, feeling every shudder and desperate buck he caused with his mouth, hands, and cock. Maybe later when they were in the privacy of their home. Or perhaps in a day or two because Thorin was sure he was well and truly spent right now.

Kili sighed in satisfaction as he broke the kiss and rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder. “You’re perfect,” he said one last time, spreading a swell of pride across Thorin’s chest.

“And you’re horrible,” Thorin complained tiredly.

Kili chuckled, not taking any offense. “But you love me anyway,” he said confidently.

Thorin’s lips twitched and he kissed Kili’s temple. His arms tightened around Kili. More than his recent relief, this, being close to Kili, holding Kili in his arms, made him feel more content than anything else possibly could. Later he would worry about risks and consequences, but for now the only thing he could think about was how much he loved the man in his arms. “Of course.”

Kili grinned fondly, then impishness gleamed in his eyes. “Should we try for three weeks next time?”

They went to a sex shop the next weekend. Thorin bought himself a cock cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Torturing Thorin is so cathartic. Biology? What’s that? Also writing with a focus on the top is so hard when you don’t have the relevant body parts. 
> 
> As usual, feel free to say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
